Un maldito pervertido y una borracha con falda corta
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. —¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? — Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Ella asintió. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Eres puta o... qué?


_¡Hey guys! Ok, no se me da muy bien esto de hablar en spaninglish, o como se diga xDD En fin, mañana o pasado actualizaré "Insana tentación", pero hoy vengo con una pareja que NUNCA JAMÁS he shippeado o leído de ella así que xD PD: Es el título más largo que he escrito ;u; xD_

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente. Repasó todos los acontecimientos de hace tan sólo unos minutos.

_—Laxus, por favor, no deberías beber más. — Comentó Makarov, su abuelo._

_El rubio gruñó en respuesta, con un vaso vacío a la espera de llenarse otra vez de un delicioso alcohol y él, a la espera de bebérselo. _

_—¡Cállate y dame más alcohol, viejo! — Demandó el joven, o no tan joven. — Aquí a la que deberías cerrar el grifo sería a Cana. — Con su constante malhumor, Makarov le sirvió otra copa con una mano temblorosa. — ¿Qué piensas, viejo? — Inquirió Laxus, y Makarov le agarró la oreja con tanta fuerza que no pudo reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa.  
_

_Makarov estaba muy cabreado. —Maldito niño. Te vas de este bar ahora mismo. — Apretó más su agarre, quedándose la oreja roja por la coagulación de sangre. — ¡Vete o llamaré a la policía! Qué vergüenza de nieto eres, Laxus. No vuelvas por aquí jamás._

_Intentó forcejear pero Lucy ya estaba llamando a la policía local. —Estúpido abuelo. ¡Todos sóis unos malditos gilipollas! Me largaré de aquí cuando me salga de los huevos. — Escupió su frase mientras que la rubia hablaba con la policía, bastante nerviosa. — ¡Eh, tú, quieta! — Gritó Laxus, y se soltó del agarre de Makarov, caminando hacia la chica._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba la policía allí, con unas armas apuntando al alborotador. —¡Como no salga, dispararemos! — Amenazó uno, y Laxus salió a regañadientes. — Quedas detenido por alboroto público. Pasarás un par de semanas en la cárcel, jovenzuelo. — El asco con el que le habló a Laxus era más que evidente._

_—Viejo, no me vas a dejar en la cárcel, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Laxus, algo desesperado. Si pasaba otra vez por la cárcel lo echarían de su trabajo y se quedaría en la calle. — ¡Oye, viejo! — Makarov negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Ahí supo que estaba perdido. Literalmente. O bueno, eso hasta que...  
_

_—Tenemos un código 4.82 en las afueras de la ciudad. El atracador tiene unos rehenes consigo. — El policía soltó a Laxus. — Muy bien, esta vez quedas libre pero si volvemos a recibir una llamada tuya no tendrás tanta suerte. Ahora lárgate. — Le dio un empujón para que se largara del local, y Laxus se fue. No quería tentar a la suerte.  
_

Y ahora estaba allí, sentado en el asfalto de un callejón poco transitado. Jugueteando con un arma que le quitó a un borracho que estaba cerca de él. ¿Qué haría? ¿Atracar a aquel viejo? No, no merecía la pena.

Giró el arma en su dedo índice, hasta oír jadeos de cansancio y unos taconeos lentos no muy lejos de su posición. La voz era femenina, y maldecía a algo. —Debería dejar de hacerle caso a Cana... ¡Hip! — Se tambaleó, llegando a duras penas a donde estaba Laxus. — Andaaaaaa... Yo te he visto ¡Hip! con Ma-Makarov. — Sonriendo como una tonta, se sentó como pudo en la acera, sacándose los tacones. Señaló la altura de los tacones. — Son de 10 cen... centímetros. ¡Hip! Son muy moles-toossss...

Laxus se encogió de hombros. —Deja de molestar, Mirajane. — Sí, la reconoció por ese lacio cabello blanco que llegaba hasta media espalda o quizá más. Era una camarera que trabajaba algunas noches en el bar de Makarov. ¿Debería amenazarla para que le diera el dinero? Sí, sonaba bien.

Se levantó, con el arma en la sien de Mirajane. —Dame el dinero. — Amenazó, y la chica se rió tan alto que algunos vecinos que vivían cerca de allí gritaron un par de blasfemias ante los "jóvenes de hoy día". — ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

—Esque... Jaja... ¡Hip! N-No tengo. — Ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio. — Dame un besito... ¡Hip! — Ronroneó.

—Estúpida borracha. — Por mucho que intentara creerse que mentía, supo que era verdad: ella era una chica solitaria que cuidaba antes de sus dos hermanos menores que por alguna razón, ya no vivían con ella. Entonces se la encontró trabajando como camarera en el bar de "Fairy Tail". Y no sabe más de ella. — Aléjate de mí, lapa viviente. — Bajó el arma. Nop, no tenía balas. La tiró hacia quién sabe dónde, e intentó zafarse del agarre de Mirajane. — Lárgate a tu casa.

—Oh vamos, hombretóó-¡Hip! — Se burló de él. — ¿Tienes a una chica tan gua-guapa como yooo y n-no le das un be-besito...? — Suplicó, con los ojos brillantes. Estaba apunto de llorar. Ahora que Laxus meditaba, su falda corta hacía entrever sus braguitas de encaje, y su sujetador estaba mal colocado; quizás se estuvo besuqueando con alguien y luego se fuese por alguna razón que desconocía. Se relamió los labios, como si estuviese examinando a su presa, luego negó con la cabeza.

Logró quitarse de encima a Mirajane y empezó a caminar hacia algún punto inespecífico de la ciudad, pero los gritos de la peliblanca no se hicieron esperar.

Oía como pisaba fuerte los charcos de lluvia que aún persistían en la acera. —¡Es-esperaa... La-Laxus! — Chilló, y corrió hacia él como pudo. — ¡Pa-Para, paaaara! Para cuando Mirajane había suspirado al ver que el rubio había detenido su paso, resbaló en un charco, pero no sintió el impacto. Laxus la tenía agarrada del brazo, impidiendo su caída.

—¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? — Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Mirajane asintió. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Eres puta o... qué? — La chica infló las mejillas pero negó con la cabeza. — Quizás para eso te contrató el viejo. — Comentó, oliendo el perfume de Mirajane. Era de rosas y se puso tanto que le daban ganas de estornudar.

—¡N-Nooo!

De un agarre bastante extraño, Mirajane ya estaba en la espalda de Laxus, y éste refunfuñaba. —¿Dónde vives? — Inquirió el rubio. — Si te llevo a casa dejarás de estorbar, ¿no?

Mirajane asintió. —Por a-ahí... — Señaló una de las casas más alejadas de la calle, pero Laxus supo a cuál se refería: estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con borrachos. Su padre lo era.

Apenas llegaron en un par de minutos, y el rubio sintió incomodidad en su espalda, así que la bajó. —¿Estás... descalza?

—Uppppssss... — Dijo Mirajane, poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios. — Súbeme-eee. — Gimoteó como una niña infantil, y Laxus la cargó. El edificio constaba de tres plantas, y la puerta que daba a la calle estaba entreabierta, así que pudo pasar.

—¿Por qué coño te estoy cargando? — Pensó Laxus, maldiciendo su suerte. Entró sin mucha dificultad al apartamento de la chica, puesto que las llaves estaban bajo la alfombra. Típico de un borracho, o de alguien que no ordenaba su piso, como Mirajane. Habían cajas por doquier, y estaba todo sucio y sin limpiar. — No voy a entrar a esa mazmorra, adiós.

Bajó a la peliblanca de sus brazos pero antes de poder girarse ella lo agarró de la camisa, estampándole un beso en los labios. Un beso ardiente y apasionado. Laxus se quedó sorprendido, pero correspondió con velocidad, sujetándola por los hombros.

Se adentró a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Se separaron por falta de respiración, antes de volver a besarse. —Va-Vamos... mi cuarto está a-allíí... — Laxus la cargó sin problema alguno, metiendo mano bajo su sujetador. Recibió como respuesta un gemido de la chica. Visualizó antes de entrar al cuarto de Mirajane una habitación completamente ordenada y sin una mota de polvo en el suelo. — Noo, no miresss... — Suplicó Mirajane, antes de empezar a llorar sin razón aparente.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? — Laxus la tumbó en la cama de su cuarto, viendo cómo las brillantes lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica, quien se frotaba los ojos en un intento fallido de pararlas. — ¿Qué... por qué lloras? — Preguntó. No es que le importase, pero le daba curiosidad.

—E-Era la habitación de... De Lisanna... — Se abrazó a Laxus, manchando su camisa de lágrimas. A decir verdad, al rubio no le gustaba que una mujer llorase: su madre fue víctima de los abusos de su padre y... Bueno, podéis deducir que a él lo encarcelaron y ella... Llegaron demasiado tarde los de la policía.

Pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer que se tranquilizase. —Lo-Lo siento. — Su estado de ebriedad bajó bastante. — Ella... Ella y Elfman murieron en un accidente de coche. — Se rió, como si fuera una especie de broma. — No sé porqué te estoy contando esto.

—Yo tampoco. — Respondió, al fin. — Adiós. — Se separó de ella, pero ésta lo sostuvo de la mano. — Suéltame. — Demandó.

—No... — Su voz quebrada cambió a una más de cuando estaba borracha. — ¿No quieres jugarr? — Laxus se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero negó con la cabeza. Se le habían quitado las ganas. — Oh, vamos. Sé un hombrrreee.

Laxus la miró. —¿Estás diciendo que no soy un hombre?

Mirajane negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada. —Te voy a demostrar lo que es un hombre. — Le prometió, y cuando le había besado el cuello, notó unos ronquidos. — Oh, mierda. No me jodas. — Se intentó ir, pero el agarre de Mirajane era tan fuerte como las palabras que susurró en sueños: _"no me dejes"_. No supo cómo, pero eso desarmó todas las defensas de Laxus, y se tumbó en la cama. Bueno, al menos tenía un sitio donde pasar la noche.

* * *

Despertó por la tremenda claridad que le dio en los ojos. —La luuuz. — Se quejó, mirando la hora del reloj. Eran solo las siete de la mañana, y él entraba a trabajar a las diez.

Quería volver a dormir, pero una Mirajane con toalla se lo impidió. La peliblanca le miró y los recuerdos de anoche se entrometieron en la antes, relajada mente del rubio. —¿Ya despertaste, "hombretón"? — Se burló un poco de él, pero cuando Mirajane se había quitado la toalla, Laxus se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal hambriento.

Y así, entre una mañana que anoche no pudieron disfrutar, terminaron acostados en la cama de Mirajane. —Eso fue... Guau. — Exclamó la chica.

—Eres demasiado anticuada con esas expresiones. — Ambos rieron, todavía disfrutando del momento. Laxus vuelve a mirar la hora, y suelta un jadeo. — Oh mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Mirajane, y Laxus se levanta. — ¿Laxus?

—Tengo que irme a trabajar. — Explicó brevemente, y se vistió tan velozmente como cuando se había quitado la ropa antes. Si le quitaban el trabajo, dormiría en la calle.

Laxus se dirigió a la puerta, pero una desnuda Mirajane —nuevamente— irrumpió el paso, dándole un beso bastante cargao de pasión. —¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Si hay otra vez sexo, desde luego que sí. — Mirajane sonrió.

—Bueno, adiós entonces. — Le abrió la puerta, antes de darle una palmadita en el trasero y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Al otro lado se podía oír la risa de la peliblanca.

Laxus corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el trabajo.

Síp, esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera porque al encontrarse, aún eran _un maldito pervertido y una borracha con falda corta._

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? :C No sé xD Lo veo todo muy rápido, pero ya si eso lo edito mañana :V_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
